machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Citizen Mei - Prt 03
Zone 21 - Green Sector The Body Shop 13-11-2255. 1930L The day had dragged out far longer than she would have thought possible for something as mundane as suddenly being a real person again in the eyes of the City Government. For the most part the day had been spent dealing with pencil pushers and bureaucratic cogs. The non-entities of the Corporate Hierarchy whose jobs it seemed was to make sure that all the numbers added up and that all the T's were crossed and the I's dotted. The worst part of it was that her calender for the next two full days was booked solid with more of the same as far as she could tell. -- " Busy day I see ... " Tiffany announced wrapping her arms around Mei's shoulders and drawing her back to rest against her breasts. " What the ... " Mei cursed suddenly very aware that she was no longer seated in the chair in her office but on a couch in what looked suprisingly like Pink Floyd though clearly less shot up than when she'd left it. " Relax... " Tiffany scolded. " You just dozed off for a bit and drifted into the construct is all." Mei took a moment to absorb what she said and took a deep breath settling into Tiffany's embrace. " My back-ups are all stored on my secure network. I haven't had a chance to ..." " The Museum construct. Yes I saw but your short term suggested you were thinking about remodeling the construct after the Pink Floyd when time and opportunity allowed." Tiffany noted. " I had both time and opportunity so... " Mei nodded. " It looks really nice. " Tiffany seemed happy that Mei recognized her efforts. " Not just looks... " The audio kicked in and the speakers sounded the starting cords of an unfamiliar piece of music. " You like ? " Tiffany inquired. " I accessed the cities public archives and cross reference artists vs genre compiled some 25,000 songs released during the 1960s, 70s, & 80s that fit you musical tastes for this setting. And if you dont like a song you can have it removed or add a new ones depending upon you preference's." Mei nodded her approval. " My you have been busy haven't you. " Tiffany smirked. " To a degree but this construct really took no time at all." Tiffany shrugged. " In fact while you were entertaining I conducted a security sweep of the Bodyshops primary network hub and secondary systems as well as a review of the thousand or so privately owned devices synched in to the network as well. Your tech people by the way run a very tight ship I was pleasently surprised. " Mei nodded. " Good to hear, I'll let Mr Tyler know you approve. " Tiffany nodded. " As for your private network hun. I'm really sorry boss but it was total chaos and for all the layers of security you put in place to protect the data stored there it really wasn't very secure. I breeched the security in under 2 minutes and my security sweep turned up several backdoors in the network as well as several open access links to unknown 3rd party networks." Mei frowned her annoyance. " That bad hmmm? " Tiffany nodded. " I had to purged the network and rebuilt it from the base architecture up. I also updated the OS to current system standards so things will run way smoother. The version you were using was so out of date it could have been considered stone age. I then layered the security elements correctly so they could do there job. " " Thank you ... " Mei offered. " I think. " Tiffany shrugged. " Thankfully I was finished just in time because as of noon the Bodyshop networks have been under constant attack by hostile 3rd party sources. At last count the Bodyshops central network has fended off some twenty million attacks with minimum data loss. Mr Tyler and his people are gonna be busy until this is over." Mei sighed. " Hostile 3rd party sources ?" Tiffany nodded. " As of 15 minutes ago ONN has you listed as the 5th most hated woman in the city ? " " Only 5th huh ..." Mei mused softly. Tiffany frowned. " They have you listed just after that woman OSEC officials claim bombed that maternity clinic. Honestly if people knew you like I do you'd total blow past the Baby Bomber in the poles." Mei had to think about the statement for a moment before realizing that the comment was an attempt at humor on Tiffany's part or at least she hoped it was. Mei gave a soft laugh shaking her head in disbelief. " Tiffany thats horrid. " Tiffany shrugged. " Not as horrid as the fact that the 2nd most hated woman in the city is a guy who only dresses up like a woman. "